nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
New BRICKS
Note: This Qiming Production is currently under construction. Please don't edit, ya don't know a thing about me alliance. '''New BRICKS '''is an alliance founded by Qiming and Wargame following the disbandment and destruction of Paladins of Petram after Shag War 2 (The Great Brixiotic War). New BRICKS as a political entity existed ever since August 17th, 2017, but BRICKS has been under the control of foreign alliances for much of its existence. The name 'New BRICKS' alludes to the original BRICKS and how it was rebranded New BRICKS following the TUoMP. The history of New BRICKS is a bloody one, being involved in most major global conflicts in some way or another. The defining factor of New BRICKS, however, stems from the Second Shag War. New BRICKS had been a part of SoP/PoP for most of its existence, and existed as a faction under the control of SoP. BRICKS Faction was weakened under this rule, and lost much of its members. During the Second Shag War, the entirety of PoP turned against New BRICKS, and it seemed PoP and New BRICKS, with support from UPA, would fight a massive global conflict, but that was averted, thanks to Shag and Par being exposed for cheating, and the formal formation of the Free Sovereign Alliance of New BRICKS (The Third BRICKS Republic). New BRICKS is an important alliance in Petramic Politics, and maintains many pacts. It is the 7th largest Alliance in terms of GP, and is growing rapidly. Information Alliance Links: * Join the New BRICKS Discord * See the alliance page Alliance Propoganda/Advertising: BRICKS QiMing09/11/2018 Nations of the world! New BRICKS is now recruiting! New BRICKS is a brotherhood set on lasting standards, unity & camaraderie. It is a group for recognizing the value of one's potential to benefit the chapter as one whole. New BRICKS is guided and founded upon this philosophy; we strive for one another, and stand together in the most adverse events. New BRICKS is looking for nations like YOU to join New BRICKS and spread justice and liberty! You will be protected by our members, and we will defend each other whatever the cost. We have gone through good times, and bad times, and recently, we have achieved our liberty. This is an alliance with a culture and a philosophy, and a great history, and perhaps a glorious future. How do we make this future happen? By joining this alliance! You will contribute to the culture of the alliance and help our members with what you have, and in return, we will help you to become a superpower. We will defend our members whatever the conditions, and we will uphold justice and defend our liberty whatever the cost. Not only do we have a rich culture and history, we have a lot of benefits for your nation. We respect our members decisions, and make sure YOU get a say in our decisions! Yes, we have a democratic process! This is one of the founding principles of New BRICKS, and we make sure that your vote counts. We don't discriminate based on nation size, we make sure everyone's vote is the same, whether you're T1 or T10. We respect your decisions and your vote, and we make sure that your vote counts in everything from war to an alliance announcement. Our applications are open! We are accepting new members! Just DM me or apply to our alliance. Even if you don't want to join, you can observe our politics in our Discord! See #alliance-discords ! We wish you well, and hope you consider our alliance as a possible home. Goodbye!!! Treaty History The First State of BRICKS - MDP with Supreme Coalition - Union of Germanic Powers - PIAT with League of Nations The First Faction of BRICKS - Not enough time to form treaties, part of the Union of Middle Petram The Second State of New BRICKS - MDP with the United Flock of Quackers The Second Faction of New BRICKS - Part of the Sanctuary of Petram - The Order of Eirini - MDP with KoP The Third Faction of New BRICKS - Part of the Paladins of Petram - The Order of Eirini The First Provisional Government of New BRICKS - Lived in Union of Slavic States until it disbanded The Second Provisional Government of New BRICKS - Lived in Union of Nations until it finally became independent The Third Provisional Government of New BRICKS/First Politeia of New BRICKS (current) - MDP with UPP - MDP with TNS/TCE - NAP with BASIS - MDP with the Union of Communist Nations, revoked in the UCN-SPQR War - NAP with the Union of Communist Nations - NAP with The Rous Union of Minor Powers - NAP with TCU, revoked in the War of the Roses War History Government History Category:Alliances